1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to appliances that facilitate cleaning of floors and more particularly to a mop head wringer designed to be used in conjunction with a mop to effect wringing of the mop head to remove excess moisture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mop generally comprises an elongated handle to which is attached a mop head. The mop head is formed of a plurality of strands of material. In the past, typically the strands of material have comprised a fabric which is formed into the shape of a plurality of lengths of twisted rope. Within recent years, mop heads are being constructed of utilizing strands of a artificially constructed sponge-like or chamois type of material. The normal procedure in using a mop is to place the mop within a bucket of water and rinse the mop out and then physically, by hand, wring the mop of excess moisture. The mop head is then used on the floor to clean an area of the floor. After the mop has been moved across the area, the mop head is placed back into the water, rinsed again, and removed from the water and manually wrung again to remove excess moisture and then reused on the floor. After two or three times of application on the floor, the water within the bucket, in which the mop is being rinsed, constitutes dirty water. Therefore, when the mop is then placed back on the floor, it is actually attempting to clean the floor with dirty water. Not only does this not achieve a clean floor, but it is also a practice that achieves an unsanitary floor.
One way to avoid the using of a dirty mop is to clean the floor by using a separate bucket which includes clean water. After the mop is wrung out after being rinsed with the dirty water, the mop can then be rinsed with the clean water, wrung out again and then used to clean the floor. This constant wringing procedure, when accomplished manually, is not only time consuming but certain individuals, like people with arthritis or little hand strength, have a tough time exerting enough manual wringing force in order to remove the excess moisture from the mop head.
In the past, there have been constructed mop buckets with wringing attachments. However, these wringing attachments have been relatively complex, therefore costly to manufacture and thereby costly when purchased by the consumer. Also, most wringers are permanently attached to a bucket with it not being possible to separate the wringer from the bucket. Therefore, only that particular bucket could be used with the wringer not being transferable to other buckets.